Banshee
Banshee is a female zombie introduced in Zombie: The Hero: The Origins patch in Counter-Strike Online. Background : After the Free Update patch of South Korea, this zombie becomes a free default faction in all player's inventories. No one has ever seen the Banshee before, there was only an ancient rumor about her. According to the rumor, the Banshee was a former witch who had died when leading a group of heathens. Now that she's returned from death, she seeks for revenge. The Banshee practices witchcraft with the only purpose of deceiving her victims, to finally dragging them to their doom. Overview The Banshee possesses 2 skills: #Pulling: Summons a flock of bats towards the targeted human to drag them to the Banshee. This ability can be used once every few seconds by pressing the default key which is . However, it has a limited range, also the bat will gradually descend as time passes while traveling from certain distances. #Confusion/Chaos: The Banshee is able to disguise her teammates and ownself as human players, so they can sneak up into their camping spots. Care must be taken as Voodoo's healing will still show a heal icon over disguised zombies, compromising your way through. This ability can be deployed every few seconds and lasts for a short period of time, to engage it the user must press as set by default. Advantages *Can pull humans using pulling ability *Able to fool humans by blending themselves with the Confusion ability Disadvantage *Cannot use pulling ability while crouching *Low knockback resistance *Easy to perform headshots due to her appearance *Failing to drag a human will result in revealing your position Abilities It has ordinary abilities as a zombie, but it has two useful skills to be used as a long distance attack. Pulling Unleashes a flock of bats to a targeted human to attract them to the Banshee. Chaos Throw a grenade at the targeted human. The grenade explodes on contact (no bouncing). Once exploded, the humans in the area will see all zombies as humans (default skins) for 5 seconds. Gameplay Tactics *Use the Pulling skill to take out the humans who has the strongest weapon. This is especially very useful to take out the Hero and Heroine. *Use the Confusion skill to make the humans thought the zombies were humans. *When using the pulling skill, always aim a little upwards from your target as the bat will fly a bit downwards in range. Counters *When you see the Banshee idle temporarily, it may indicate that it is ready to use the Pulling skill. Shoot it temporarily first to make it retreat. *If you see a human but if he/she does not wield a gun, it indicates he/she is a zombie. *Confused humans will see different models, even the female skins are also transformed into default male models temporarily. *The Banshee has a delay time while using the bat pulling skill, so always pay close attention to it when it is standing there and looking for targets. *When you see a teammate is being pulled by a banshee, it is a good opportunity for a knife attack since the banshee is unable to infect humans when using this ability, if possible. *Headshots will interrupt the pulling skill, use this to save yourself or your friends. Events This class was released alongside Zombie: The Hero: The Origins on: *Singapore/Malaysia: 23 May 2012 with Salamander. *Indonesia: 23 July 2012 with Fernando and Blair. This zombie was released alongside Free Update on: *CSN:Z: 8 January 2015. Gallery General= File:Witchzb_viewmodel.png|View model File:Witchzb_stab.png|Stabbing the heart File:Witchzb_skill.png|Using skills File:Witchzb_zombiebomb.png|Wielding Zombie Grenade File:Witchzb_zombiebomb_pullpin.png|Ditto, pullpin File:Banshee_artwork.png|Artwork File:Banshee_koreaposter.png|South Korea poster File:Banshee_chinaposter.png|China poster File:Banshee_chinaposter2.png|Ditto File:Stamper_banshee_sgmyposter.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Venomguard_banshee_stingfinger_poster_csnz.png|''Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies'' poster File:Banshee_origin_host_mdl.png|Origin and host model File:Bat_witch.png|Banshee's bat File:Pain_dominator_icon.png|Buy Icon File:Witch.png|Barracks icon |-| Origin= File:Witchzb_dummy.png|Dummy model File:Witchzb_origin_idle.png|Idle model File:Witchzb_origin_skill.png|Using skill File:Witchzb_origin_hitbox.png|Hitbox File:Zb_random.png|Random zombie selection |-| Host= File:Witchzb_host_dummy.png|Dummy model File:Witchzb_host_idle.png|Idle model File:Witchzb_host_skill.png|Using skill File:Witchzb_host_hitbox.png|Hitbox |-| Enhanced= File:Banshee_up_viewmdl.png|View model File:Banshee_up_origin_ingamemdl.png|Origin In-game model File:Banshee_enhanced_origin.png|Ditto, HD File:Banshee_up_host_ingamemdl.png|Ditto, host Trivia *The selection icon shows a Banshee with the background of Requiem map. *Banshee is the first playable zombie that has 2 abilities available by default instead of one before Sting Finger and Venom Guard. *In CSO Indonesia version, Banshee pulling skill was translated wrongly as "Pooling". *In Zombie: The Union, Banshee used to has 800 health points (1300 with Strong Lifepower) but now it has 1000 (1500 with Strong Life Power) and 200 (250 with Strong Life Power). **Its Confusion ability has 15 seconds cooldown, while its Pulling ability has 10 seconds. **In Zombie: The Union, instead of pulling the enemy closer, the Pulling ability will damage the enemy, which is the same with Confusion ability. *While using the Pulling ability, Banshee will not be able to move until the skill lasts. Players will try to take advantage of this to score a melee kill before the Banshee user can move again. *Banshee does not make an appearance in Zombie Scenario, the same fate is shared with Jiang Shi and Stamper. *Player can clearly see that there's flesh and bones inside her clothes when she is performing her Pulling ability, or by standing beneath her. *It's been forever since her first introduction and yet it is unknown the reason why game developers haven't implemented a custom view model for the Host Banshee. *The Pulling ability can also pull other infected players. Category:Zombies Category:Factions